Main Kata ala BLEACH!
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek BLEACH yang lucu, jayus, menggelikan dan garing! Beri aku  1 kata, ubah menjadi 2 kata lainnya dan jadilah cerita pendek super konyol! Menerima Request dan Challenge. Round 2: Renji ternyata takut hantu! & 3 cerita lainnya.
1. How To Play!

Yosh! Kembali lagi bersama Si Gila dari Goa Hantu, DarkTigrex! Kali ini, DarkTigrex ingin mengajak readers bermain sesuatu (yang menurut DarkTigrex doang sih...) yang asik! Apaan tuh?

JENG JENG JENG!(Soundtrack Doraemon, Barney sama Kamen Rider dicampur jadi satu)

**MAIN KATA ALA BLEACH!**

Hah? Apaan tuh?

Nah, jadi ini adalah permainan dimana kita (Mungkin tepatnya DarkTigrex) akan membuat cerita pendek dari satu kata yang dapat diubah menjadi MINIMAL 2 kata lainnya. Bingung? Okelah, DarkTigrex akan jelasin peraturan dan woro-woro game ini.

-1. Marilah kita berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing sebelum bermain game ini...

-2. Kita cari sebuah kata, boleh kata kerja, benda, sifat, hewan dan tumbuhan TAPI tidak boleh nama kota atau negara.

-3. Kata yang dipilih harus bahasa Indonesia dan bukan bahasa daerah atau bahasa gaul. (Kecuali jika DarkTigrex mengadakan perkecualian gara-gara buntung ide!:P)

-4. Kata yang dipilih dapat diubah minimal menjadi 2 kata lain tanpa mengurangi atau menambahi huruf (tapi masih boleh ditambahi imbuhan) dan kita pakai 3 kata (kata dasar+2 kata hasil ngudek-ngudek hurufnya) menjadi sebuah cerita pendek yang terdiri dari minimal 4 kalimat.

Contoh:

KUDA-ADUK-DUKA

Aku sedang asik mengaduk adonan kue ketika adik datang sambil menangis. Dia langsung menarikku keluar dari rumah menuju kandang kuda. Disana adikku menunjukkan kuda favoritku mati karena menelan paku yang tersangkut di rumput. Aku sangat berduka atas kematian kuda kesayanganku.

-5. Rating cerita disini beragam, dari K sampe nyerempet-nyerempet M kalo DarkTigrex lagi mesum-mesumnya!XD

-6. Genre cerita ini rata-rata humor, tapi mungkin akan ada sedikit romance dan genre-genre cerita lainnya. Pairing yang akan muncul disini adalah IchiRuki, ByakuRen dan pairing lain selama tak mengganggu 2 pairing utama tadi.

-7. Ngerasa tertarik dan ingin merequest atau memberikan challenge? Silahkan mereview atau kirim PM langsung ke DarkTigrex. Mau ngerequest tapi ga punya akun FFnet? DarkTigrex menerima review dari anonymous kok!

Special Thanks to Pak Bivit, guru Bahasa Indonesia kelasku yang malang sering ditindas temen-temen gua. Makasih buat ide seru dan gokil ini pak! Semoga bapak jadi guru kelasku lagi tahun ajaran yang baru nanti!

Nah, jadi udah siap-siap main dan (kemungkinan) ngakak bareng cerita-cerita pendek yang lucu nan jayus ini? Langsung aja klik tanda panah di sisi kanan bawah in! GAME START!


	2. Round 1

1. SAPU-PUAS-PAUS

Ichigo begitu terkejut melihat tumpukan bungkus makanan segede paus di kamarnya. "RUKIAAA!" teriak Ichigo super keras mengalahkan suara ledakan rudal yang menyerang Libya.

"Hnn, ada apa?" jawab Rukia malas sambil memakan sekotak popcorn.

Reaksi yang didapatnya membuat wajah Ichigo yang berkerut permanen semakin bebukit-bukit lagi, "Kau yang habis makan di kamarku kan?".

Rukia tetep asik melahap popcorn di tangannya, "Iya, terus kenapa?".

"Terus kenapa? Bersihin gak kamar gua!" ujar Ichigo dongkol sambil menyerahkan sapu kepada Rukia.

"Ogah ah.." tukas gadis itu pendek. Ichigo menendang Rukia sampai popcorn di tangannya masuk ke hidungnya, "BERSIHIN GAK!". Setelah mengeluarkan popcorn yang nyangkut di hidungnya, Rukia menyambar sapu di tangan Ichigo dengan kasar, "Iya deh aku bersihin. Puas?" Ichigo cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas

2. MUAT-TAMU-MAUT

"Kampret, celana gua udah ga muat! Padahal celana yang lain belum kering!" gerutu Renji yang berusaha memuatkan kakinya di celananya yang kekecilan. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Ugh, siapa sih yang dateng pagi-pagi?" gerutunya sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hei Renji!" sapa Ichigo cengengesan di depan pintu.

"Heh, ngapain kamu kesini?" ujar Renji yang memang lagi gak mood nerima tamu.

"Aku kesini mau nagih komik yang kamu pinjem!"

"Oh yang itu ya? Oke deh aku balikin sekarang." Renji berbalik dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci rak bukunya. Karena sakunya sempit, kuncinya jatuh dari tangan Renji. Renji membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci itu dan..

BREET!

Ichigo membeku. Renji membatu. Sebuah lubang maut menganga di bagian belakang celananya.

"Renji..." Ichigo berhenti untuk menarik napas, " ...celana dalammu motifnya nanas..."

"HOERU ZABIMARUUU!"

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo terbaring terkapar di Klinik divisi 4 karena luka yang cukup serius.

3. SAKTI-KASTI-SIKAT

Byakuya terluka cukup parah dalam suatu misi sehingga dia harus cuti selama beberapa hari. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh isi Seireitei, termasuk Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji.

"Wah, aku ga percaya Byakuya yang sakti mandraguna itu dibuat babak belur!" seru Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku juga ga percaya Kuchiki-taichou bisa sampe luka-luka begitu," ujar Renji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nanasnya. "Kira-kira siapa ya yang bisa ngehajar Taichou separah itu?"

Rukia mengangguk-ngangguk menimpali kedua temannya. "Eh tapi katanya..." Kata Rukia dengan suara sedikit pelan, "...Nii-sama habis kena pukul bola kasti di dunia nyata, terus hidung Nii-sama patah lalu terjadi pendarahan hebat sampe Nii-sama pingsan gara-gara kekurangan darah!"

Hening...

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa mereka meledak seperti ledakan Gunung Merapi.

Tapi sial bagi mereka, karena Byakuya dari tadi dibelakang mereka mendengar pembicaraan mereka. 5 menit kemudian, mereka bertiga dikirim menuju Divisi 4 karena habis disikat Byakuya.


	3. Round 2

**4. TAHUN-HUTAN-HANTU**

Byakuya dan Renji kebagian jatah patroli Rukongai untuk malam tahun baru. Mereka menyusuri jalanan Rukongai sampai hutan di perbatasan Rukongai. Namun sejak memasuki hutan, Byakuya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Langkah Renji begitu gemeteran.

"Renji, ada apa?"

Renji yang asik merinding disko terlonjak kaget sampe mau jantungan. "Eee...sejak kecil aku dikasih tahu kalau hutan ini ada hantunya..."

Byakuya mendesah panjang mendengar pengakuan Renji. Ada-ada saja, Renji yang sebagai fukutaichounya takut hantu. Tapi kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit tergelitik untuk tertawa. Untungnya dia tak sampai tertawa beneran. "Renji, tidak ada yang namanya hantu. Kalaupun ada, mungkin itu hanya Hollow."

"S..sumpah Taichou! Itu bukan Hollow! Itu..." tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang wanita di tengah hutan. "AAAARRGH! ITU HANTUNYA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Renji langsung menyambar Byakuya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu taichounya. Byakuya begitu terkejut melihat kelakuan Renji. Dia dapat merasakan badan Renji gemetaran melawan bahunya. _Apa dia sampai setakut itu? _Pikir Byakuya.

"Selama dia menjadi tenang, ini bukan masalah..." desah Byakuya sambil mendekati wanita 'hantu' itu, dengan Renji yang masih ketakutan di bahunya.

"Maaf nona, ini sudah gelap. Sebaiknya anda..."

Wanita itu pun berbalik menghadap Byakuya.

Matanya sudah copot dan masih bergantung dengan uratnya. Kulit wajahnya mengelupas memamerkan daging yang berdarah. Di dadanya tak ada lubang. Daging di tangannya sudah terkoyak hingga tulangnya menyeruak terlihat.

"..segera pulang..."

"Ah maaf," kata si hantu itu, "aku sering lupa waktu kalau sudah jalan-jalan." Dia tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang sudah bolong-bolong, lalu kemudian menghilang di balik gelapnya hutan.

Dan sejak saat itu Byakuya percaya dengan hantu.

**5. RUMAH-HARUM-MURAH**

Ichigo sedang berkunjung di Kuchiki Mansion. Dia datang kesana bukan apa-apa tapi karena dipaggil oleh Byakuya untuk 'mendiskusikan' sesuatu yang penting. Nah, dalam kosakata Ichigo, 'mendiskusikan' sesuatu bersama Byakuya pasti melibatkan Senbonzakura. Tapi bukan Ichigo namanya kalo dia tidak siap menerima hal seperti itu.

Karena Kuchiki Mansion terlalu besar, Ichigo harus dipandu Rukia agar nggak nyasar kesana-kemari.

"Hei Rukia, kok rumahmu wangi banget ya? Dari gerbang ampe koridor baunya masih ada lho!" tanya Ichigo masih mengekor Rukia.

"Hmm, bagus kan?" jawab Rukia tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wangi sakuranya tahan banget ! Kalian pake pengharum ruangan apa sih? Mahal gak?"

"Gak mahal kok! Gratis malah!"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya terkejut. "Oya? Apaan tuh?'

"Senbonzakura Nii-sama!"

GUBRAAK!

**6. KAMU-MUKA-MUAK**

"Hei Toushirou!" Seru Ichigo yang tiba-tiba nongol di jendela barak Divisi 10.

"KUROSAKI! NGAP AIN KAMU DISINI!"

"Lho, gimana sih? Bukannya kamu yang nyuruh..."

"UDAH SANA PERGI GAK! MUAK TAU NGELIAT MUKAMU!" teriak Hitsugaya mengalahkan suara 5 juta vuvuzela yang ditiap sekaligus. Kemudian si kapten cebol ubanan itu *dijadiin es krim ama Hitsugaya* beranjak dari kantornya sambil membanting keras pintunya.

Ichigo cuma asik bersweat-drop ria sambil ngusrek-ngusrek rambutnya. "Kenapa sih tuh orang?"

"Ah, tumben kamu main ke sini Ichigo!" sapa Rangiku yang asik makan kue di sofa.

"Oh, Rangiku-san, aku kesini bawa titipan semangka si Toushirou," jawab Ichigo sambil masuk lewat jendela *gak sopan!*, "Oya, emang ada apa dengan si Toushirou, kenapa tiba-tiba sewot gitu? Tau kaya gitu harusnya ga kubawain aja! Apa dia lagi PMS ya?"

"Oh, soal itu..." gumam Rangiku sambil asik nguyah kue, "tadi Taichou gak sengaja minum ramuan dari Divisi 12, lalu tiba-tiba Hitsugaya-taichou jadi gampang marah terus bilang dia muak ngeliat muka mereka setiap ketemu orang lain."

Ichigo cuma manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Rangiku. "Eh, tadi Toushirou mau kemana?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou pergi ke Divisi 1, mau ngasih laporan misi untuk Soutaichou."

Mereka saling pandang. Mereka lupa bahwa keadaan Hitsugaya sekarang sangat tidak pas untuk bertemu Soutaichou. Tapi mereka sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Hitsugaya...

_Di Barak Divisi 1..._

Hitsugaya menghadap Soutaichou dengan muka awut-awutan. Dari tadi dia mendengus kaya banteng mau beranak(?).

"Hitsugaya-taichou," panggil Soutaichou, "tolong laporkan hasil misi..."

"BERISIK!" potong Hitsugaya cepat, "NGAPAIN KAMU MANGGIL-MANGGIL AKU KESINI HAH, KAKEK-KAKEK PEYOT! AKU MUAK TAU NGELIAT MUKAMU!"

Hitsugaya tak tau bahwa dia mempercepat kiamat di dunia dengan mencairkan es pegunungan Himalaya, Kutub Utara dan Selatan, dan membiarkan permukaan air laut di dunia naik 12 meter.

**7. SUKAR-KASUR-RUSAK**

Kon baru saja diberi alat aneh oleh Urahara. Daripada 'diberi', mungkin lebih tepatnya dia diancam akan dijadikan koleksi permanen boneka Yuzu jika dia menolaknya. Daripada meregang nyawa menjadi koleksi boneka, akhirnya Kon menerima alat itu.

"Dia bilang ini alat yang akan membuatku dapat memikat cewek-cewek seksi," gumamanya sambil melihat-lihat alat itu. Dia sedikit curiga karena Urahara itu terkenal nggak pernah bener.

_Gunakan alat ini di kasur dan bergulinglah di sebuah kasur sambil berpikir mesum, _Kon berusaha mengingat-ngingat intruksi Urahara, _tapi alat ini sedikit sukar digunakan. Berhati-hatilah agar tidak membakar dirimu sendiri!_

Kon merinding mengingat kalimat terakhir Urahara. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia menjadi boneka koleksi permanen daripada mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Tapi sebagai lelaki sejati, aku tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan menarik cewek seksi walau nyawa taruhannya!" seru Kon berapai-api diiringi oleh BGM Keong Racun(?). Dengan semangat 100 SM, dia melompat kekasur Ichigo masih memeluk benda aneh itu sambil berpikir mesum. Mulai dari Rukia nari striptease, Orihime pake bikini sampe Rangiku yang satu-persatu nyopot kancing seragamnya.

Kemudian dia berguling-guling bagai kambing guling lalu menekan tombol mesin aneh itu dan...

BUUUMMM!

Kon masih berguling-guling di kasur Ichigo dalam keadaan gosong.

"Urahara sialan..."

Kemudian Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat kasurnya sudah gosong. Aura pembunuh langsung menguar darinya. "Kon, kau sudah merusakkan kasurku..."

"Tunggu, biar aku jelaskan...GYAAAAA!"

Tinggal menghitung detik sebelum Kon menjadi tumpukan busa dan kapas...


End file.
